The Vampire Outside Your Bedroom Window
by twilighter256
Summary: Sad poems about a vampire, the vampire that stands outside your window to be exact.
1. The Vampire Outside Your Bedroom Window

**(AN: Another poem about vamps) **

**_I am the Vampire Outside Your Bedroom Window_**

_I am the one who stars in your nightmares_

_The one who stirs the night _

_I am the one who bends Nature's rules_

_I am the one that lives forever_

_The one that carries centuries of regret_

_I am the world's greatest predator_

_I am dead, yet alive_

_I am the one who misses the sunlight warming my skin_

_The one who misses the smell of a crisp, October morning_

_Who misses his favorite food_

_I am the night_

_I **AM **the vampire standing outside your bedroom window. _

**(ok, well, I don't really have anything to say, except. **

**Review!**

**twi)**


	2. How long do I have?

**(OK, this is the second poem that follows 'I am the Vampire Outside Your Window'. I hope u enjoy!) **

_**How Long do I Have?** _

_How long do I have_

_Until the sun rises? _

_Before my inevitable nap._

_Will I have time to brush her face with my fingers_

_And stroke her fair hair as she sleeps? _

_How long do I have_

_Before I become dead to the world? _


	3. My Heart She Holds

**(OK, here is another part of my poem collection thingy. It is something that has been taking second place to my stories. And I'm so sorry! Anyways, better late than never! :D)**

**_My Heart She Holds_**

**_She is my heart_**

**_Though it doesn't beat anymore. _**

**_She holds the sun and moon in her hands_**

**_Dazzling me even more. _**

**_If she was God_**

**_I would be in Heaven._**

**_If she was gone_**

**_I would be in Hell. _**

**_Every minute with her_**

**_Warms my cold, dead heart. _**

**_If only she knew about me_**

**_Then maybe she could be mind forever. _**

**(Not my best, I know, but I'm still working on it. I'll try to update faster, though I'm not making guarantees. Review pleassseeeeee! **

**Thanks, **

**Twi :D)**


	4. If My Life Was a Book

**Here is another poem to Vampire Outside Your Bedroom Window. I feel bad for leaving you guys hanging like I have since September, but I'm trying to make it up! Thanks, Twi =)**

**_If my Life was a Book_**

_It would be 100,000 pages long._

_But, my favorite part would be_

_The pages_

_About my love and me._

_The pages that hold our adventures._

_The pages that tell of her death. _

_I would reread these pages_

_Over and over again._

_That is, _

_Until I find her_

_Which is when another chapter begins. _


	5. Roses are Red

**OK, this is a really crappy poem I thought up a long time ago, but it goes along with the Vampire Outside Your Bedroom Window idea I think. Thanks and happy Holidays, Twi :D**

_**Roses are red**_

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue._

_As I got to bed_

_I think about my heart that belongs to you._

_The night is black_

_The moon a silvery hue_

_I watch your back_

_Even when the sky is blue. _

_You hair is like caramel_

_You lips a rosy red_

_My mind and heart are like a carousel_

_In my head. _

_Your sheets are black_

_And you nightgown is white._

_My eyes follow you from the back_

_Planning on watching you through the night. _


	6. I Don't Want To Blink

**I hope I've made it up. Please tell me what you guys think. I want to reach 10 reviews for this story. So please help me out. Thanks, Twi :D**

_**I Don't Want to Blink**_

_A hundred years_

_Gone in a blink._

_A thousand years_

_Pass by as I nap_

_I don't want to blink_

_And I don't want to nap_

_Since my love has come back. _


	7. If Only

_**If only**_

_He stares into the serene pond_

_Whose surface reflects the moon's bright light_

_The night's air chilly _

_But he doesn't feel it._

_He doesn't feel anything_

_This stranger staring in the pond_

_His mind is frozen in place_

_As he stares at the white water distractedly._

_It was on this night, _

_This godforsaken night, _

_That his world was shattered_

_To millions of tiny, sharp pieces. _

_Pieces that when he tries to pick back up_

_Break down even more. _

_He starts to wonder_

_About what would've happened if he had resisted the sweet call of her blood._

_If only had he not followed her to her house,_

_If only had he not watched her sleep that night,_

_If only had he not made the solemn vow to protect her_

_If only…_


	8. Wistful smile

_**Wistful smile**_

_I've been the shoulder you cry on_

_I've been your best friend._

_I've been the one you go to_

_When your lovers spurn you in the end._

_And yet you go and walk on by_

_Not seeing the wistful smile on my face._


	9. Who Am I?

_**Who Am I?**_

_Who am I to wish for love?_

_Being the selfish creature that I am_

_Who am I to resist temptation?_

_When someone else dies later in the day_

_Who am I to watch her slumber?_

_When I cannot join her in her dreams_

_Who am I to wish to hold her?_

_When the only thing in my embrace is death_

_Who am I to want to be her lover?_

_When every one of mine fade away_

_Who am I to want to live?_

_When my life was taken oh, so long ago_


	10. Cruel Games

_What cruel game do you play?_

_Torturing me so_

_Beginning with an "I promise"_

_and ending with an "I'm sorry"._

_Man after man,_

_Kiss after kiss._

_And broken heart after broken heart._

_Why won't you make it easer for me,_

_With my battered heart?_

_The battered heart that clings onto the hopethat you'll be mine_

_and no one elses._

_When will this game end?_

_When will I finally let go? _


End file.
